


I Love You Because....

by lildarkone



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Lauren/Dyson siblings, Returning Home AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildarkone/pseuds/lildarkone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow is supposed to be Bo and Lauren's five year anniversary, but Lauren is still on deployment over seas.  Little does Bo know she's in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Human AU. I never really liked that they didn't seem to do much with Lauren in the military so I started to play with the idea. Mix that with a full night of soldiers returning home videos and BING BANG BOOM, we have a fic. Oh also in this Dyson and Lauren are siblings, because ever since that got suggested on Tumblr, it's gotten stuck in my head.  
> Also I want to give a shout out to my beta witchblade821 over on Tumblr. You can thank her for being able to read this without a bunch of spelling errors, missing commas and the other mistakes a writer has a tendency to make when our muse is yelling at us to write.

Rays of sun were just beginning to blush the sky, the day still caught in the precarious twilight between night and dawn. Bo lay awake despite the time, having been unable to sleep well the night before. Her eyes traveled to the alarm clock that read just 5:40, to the framed picture resting next to it. In it she was smiling brightly, caught in the arms of her lover. Lauren’s face was tucked into the crook of Bo’s neck, laying playful kisses that were the source of Bo’s caught laughter. Bittersweet warmth filled her as she recalled the memory, a normal day at the Dahl after Lauren had gotten back from deployment. They had been with friends, enjoying being together again. 

But a month later Lauren had been deployed again and now, eight months later, Bo felt her heart aching for her lover. Distance might make the heart grow fonder, but it also hurt like a son of a bitch too. She played with the ring on her finger, slipping it off to read the inscription in the faint morning light. “I love you because,” She breathed, smiling. It was a game they’d played for a long time, taking turns and giving reasons they loved each other. Almost every time it would dissolve into silliness.

_“I love you because you understand dear_

_Every single thing I try to do._

_You’re always there to lend a hand, dear._

_I love you most of all because you’re you.”_

Jim Reeve’s crooning notes came from her computer, stopping Bo’s trip down memory lane. She launched off her bed and lifted the lid, brightening instantly at the face that popped up on the Skype app.

“Hey, beautiful.”

“Lauren. I didn’t think you were going to be able to call today,” Bo said, eyes greedily taking in every inch of her lover’s pixelated features. The blonde looked tired and drawn, even the tan from the desert sun did little to hide the bags under her eyes. But her smile was bright as she winked at Bo from the other side of the world.

“You seriously think I would miss today of all days? Perish the thought. Did I call too early?” Lauren added when she saw the still darkened room and Bo’s rumpled state.

Bo shook her head, “No. Never. I wasn’t really able to sleep so I’m glad you called. What time is it there?”

“1900 or so. We just got back from the last exercise for the day. Now we get Liberty the next few days.”

“Are you going to do anything?”

“Some of the others want to head into town for some R&R. I might go with them. Why weren’t you able to sleep?”

“Because you’re not here next to me,” She said, instantly regretting it when she saw Lauren’s shoulders droop slightly. “No. I know it’s not your fault. It’s not like you told the higher ups to change the rotation.”

“I know. I just was really hoping to be there for today. It’s our fifth anniversary.”

“I’m proud of you, Lauren,” Bo said, knowing her lover felt guilt that her job took her away from her home and loved ones. But Bo also knew how proud Lauren was for helping to keep her country safe, for following in her beloved grandfather’s footsteps. Even after all this time and the confidence that the army had given her, Lauren still had moments where she was that gangly, awkward science geek from high school. So Bo would make sure, whenever insecurities reared their heads, to tell Lauren how much she loved her and was proud of her. It helped keep her mind clear and her focus on staying safe. To Bo that was the most important thing.

“Thanks babe,” Lauren replied, a slow smile spreading across her face. “So tell me what’s been going on in civilization.” Bo smiled and began to recount what had happened in their world since they’d last spoken a few weeks before. Everything began to fall away as she spoke, the uncertainty and lingering fear gave way to laughter and memory. Her eyelids fluttered closed and for a moment she could imagine Lauren’s arms curled around her as they cuddled on the couch after a long day. She could feel Lauren’s stomach muscles quivering as she laughed, snorting softly occasionally.

“Babe?” Lauren’s voice, laced with concern, pulled Bo from her reverie. “What is it?”

Bo blinked her eyes open, surprised when she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She reached up and brushed them away, shaking her head. “Nothing. Just miss you.”

Brown eyes misted and Lauren nodded. “I do too, baby.”

A knock had both turning to the door behind Lauren. Bo saw it crack open and a deep voice telling Lauren to hurry up. Bo wanted to reach through the screen and slam the door close, closing them off from the outside world just a little longer. She brought her fingers to the screen and wanted to cry when she saw Lauren’s shoulders and spine stiffen. The solider was slowly draining back in.

“I’ve got to go,” Lauren replied, her voice husky.

“I know,” Bo whispered, wanting to stretch this moment out, to not say goodbye. As much as she tried not to, in the back of her mind lingered the fear that this would be the goodbye, that something was going to happen and this would be the last image. So she soaked in everything, memorized every plane and curve a thousand times over.

“I’ll call you as soon as I can,” Lauren said, breaking the tenuous moment. She kissed her fingertips and brushed the screen. “I love you, Isabeau Dennis.”

“And I love you Lauren Lewis.” Bo returned the kiss and watched as Lauren finally signed off. She sat for a time, aching and raging at the circumstances, but resigned that there was little she could do.

“Bobo?” Bo turned to see, her sister, Kenzi leaning against the door. She was sleep rumpled but her eyes were clear and concerned. “How’s Soldier Hotpants?”  
The ridiculous name had its desired effect and Bo laughed, shaking her head. “You know it’s a little weird that my sister calls my fiancé that.”

Kenzi smiled unrepentantly and wandered over to the bed, sitting down. She watched her sister’s smile slowly drop as dark eyes looked back at the equally dark screen.  “How is she?”

Bo moved over to sit next to her sister and let out a breath, feeling tired all of a sudden. “She just got back from a run. She and her team are going to relax for the next few days since they got screwed on their rotation.”

Kenzi leaned her head against her sister’s shoulder, slipping her arm around her shoulders. “Just a bit longer. Then you’re lady love’ll be back and I’ll be spending the night over at Hale’s.” 

Bo laughed and pushed Kenzi away. She had never met anyone as dirty minded, or open mouthed, as her sister, but it certainly was part of her charm. She kissed her on the cheek and hugged her close. “I promise, we’ll kick you out before we start anything.”  
Kenzi smirked and stood. “Come on. If we’re gonna be up at this ungodly hour then let’s get our day started. We gotta get ready for the par-” She was cut off by a loud yawn. “Tay,” She finished.

Bo laughed. “What say we get coffee first, then go get ready?”

“I like it,” Kenzi did a double snap of her fingers before turning and walking out the door, a chuckling Bo walking behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As before thanks goes out to my beta witchblade821

Later that night

The inside of the Dal was already packed with people when Kenzi and Bo made their way in. They had spent the day out with Tamsin, Kenzi and Tamsin both doing their best to keep Bo’s spirits up. A few hours in the afternoon had been spent with Lauren’s family. It helped Bo to spend time with the family that had always been as much her own as Lauren’s. Lauren’s little sister Zoie had had them all in stitches as she shared stories of her time at college while Thomas, Lauren’s dad, had set up the grill and they had eaten before the trio had left to go catch a movie, Zoie promising to drag Dyson to the Dahl later to meet up with them.

“Hey Kenz! Bo! Over here!” Dyson’s voice carried towards them and they made their way to the bar where Dyson, Zoie, and Kenzi’s boyfriend Hale were situated, both nursing frosty mugs of beer.

“Hey guys. Hey Trick,” Bo smiled at the two, then turned to the diminuative bartender who gave her a warm grin.

“Evening Bo. What can I get you two?” He asked, slinging his bar towel over his shoulder. Both gave their orders and Trick moved off to fill them as Bo turned back to her friends. Quickly they fell into laughter and banter as they moved from the bar to the pool area. As Kenzi lined up her shot with Hale ‘helping’ Dyson, Zoie came to stand next to Bo.

“Where’s Tamsin?” Zoie asked, sipping at her drink.

“She had to go into work for a little bit, but will be back later.”

“How are you doing today?” Dyson asked, angling closer to the smaller brunette.

Bo glanced at him before taking a breath and smiling. “Good. I spent some time with your family and it helped,” She hooked an arm around Zoie, smiling softly at the younger woman. Though her smile dropped ever so slightly. “I just really miss her.”

“Me too,” Dyson said, Zoie nodding as she hugged Bo closer. “And I know for a fact that she would be here, making gooey eyes at you if she could.”

“Gooey eyes, really?” Bo snorted.

“It’s so true. Even when she’s talking to me or our parents if you get brought up in the conversation she gets this doe-y eyed look. Come to think of it you get it too sometimes,” Zoie piped up as Dyson put his hands to his chin and fluttered his eye lashes in an overly dramatic mooney eyed stare that had Bo and his sister laughing. Bo put down her drink when she almost inhaled it and smacked Dyson on his arm.

“Oh my god I do not,” Bo replied, smacking him again when Dyson only laughed harder.

“You totally do,” Kenzi said from the pool table.

“You don’t even know what we’re talking about,” Bo shot back.

“All I heard was you, doe-y eyed and Lauren. I got the gist and you do too.”

Bo stuck her tongue out at her sister as Kenzi smirked and turned back to the game, this time trying to distract Hale like she had earlier.

“Hey that is not the pool stick!” Bo heard Hale yelp before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered, “Hello.”

“Sounds like you’re having a good time,” Lauren’s voice came over the phone and Bo grinned.

“See, there’s that doe-y eyed express-ow!” Dyson yelped when a harder smack came to his chest.

“Bo stop hitting my brother…unless he deserved it.”

“He did,” Bo pointed to a quiet corner of the club, letting the two siblings know where she was going. They nodded as she walked off. She pushed past the curtains and sat on the one of the couches in the small empty lounge area, settling into the crook made by the arm and back. She could almost picture the other times she and Lauren had come here, drinking and having a good time. “He and Zoie were making fun of me, saying I get all doe-y eyed when we talk about you.”

“Yeah ya kinda do babe, hate to break it to ya.”

“Like you’re any better. Zoie told me herself that you get all doe eyed too.”

A strangled noise came over the line. “What I don’t…I’m gonna kill her.”

Bo chuckled, “Turn about’s fair play, lover.”

“Brat,”

“But you love me.”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” The seriousness of the tone brought Bo up short and she felt her cheeks warm.

“Sweet talker.”

“Only when it comes to you. You know I love how you make me feel. How the dopamine and oxytocin mix, making my heart race, the synapses in my brain fire.”

“I love when you talk nerdy,” Bo chuckled. Lauren would spout off scientific facts like most girls spouted off random celebrity gossip and Bo loved it. It was dorky, nerdy and just so Lauren.

“You know what I love, also?”

“What?” Bo smiled, cupping her chin in her hand. It was a game they had started playing when they were in college, and continued through Lauren’s time in basic and overseas. It helped when they were feeling the distance between them, helped to remind them of why they got together.

“I love the Friday nights we’d spend partying, dancing in the Dahl. How you’d look, dressed in those knee high boots you love. The feel of you in my arms as we swayed to the music, or if you tried to teach me some dance move you and Kenzi saw on T.V.”

“And I love that you never seem able to pick them up,” Bo smiled. “I love your geek-outs and when you get excited about some random piece of science or medical story you read. I love waking up with you on Saturdays, both of us hung over and content to just sleep the morning away. I love feeling your arms around me because nothing makes me feel safer.” She was trying to keep it light, she was, but the last part came of its own accord.

“And I love kissing you and holding you because there is no place I’d rather come home to.”

Bo took a deep breath, keeping back the tears that were burning in her eyes. She heard the curtain swish, but it was faint over the sound of the music coming from outside the lounge area. “Sweet talker,” She playfully accused as she turned to look at who walked in. “Oh my god.”

“Only for you, Bo,” Lauren smiled standing by the archway, a bright grin on her face.

“Wha-…oh my god!” Bo launched herself from the couch and into her fiancé’s arms.

Lauren just barely had time to prepare herself, before she suddenly found Bo wrapped around her nearly choking the air from her lungs, but she couldn’t have cared less.

“How? I’m going to kill you. How are you here? You lied. I missed you,” Bo spoke between kisses, not even allowing Lauren a chance to speak.

Lauren laughed into the kisses, moving them back towards the couch lest she accidentally drop the over enthusiastic brunette. She could already feel her arms shaking with adrenaline and excitement. With a small grunt she leaned on the couch arm, allowing her to turn her full attention on her lover.

“It was a surprise. No, you’re not. I flew in yesterday and Tamsin picked me up. I did lie and I missed you too,” Lauren replied cheekily when she and Bo finally parted for air. “I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary.”

“You did,” Bo grinned, not caring about the tears running down her face nor the fact that her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She just couldn’t believe that Lauren was here. She ran her hands from Lauren’s shoulders, down her sides and back, solidifying in her mind that her lover was home. She was home safe and sound. She buried her face back into the crook of Lauren’s neck and let the tears come, elation melting away the last of her fears. “You’re safe, thank god you’re safe.”

“I always said I’d come back to you. We may piss each other off sometimes,” Lauren yelped when a sharp pinch came to her side. “Oh, you abusive thing you.” Lauren cupped Bo’s cheek, her thumbs brushing away the tear tracks. “But you aren’t getting rid of me.”

Bo smiled and nodded, leaning into the warm hands. Her insides were settling from the surprise, but a warmth was moving from her chest along her spine and further south as her hands continued to roam over the curves and lines of her lover. “No, I’m not. In fact I would love nothing more than to take you home and keep you close for however long I can.”

Lauren took a breath, the possibilities and promises that surged through from the statement got both her heart, and lower regions, thumping. “Let me just say hey to everyone. We can plan to get together tomorrow,” Lauren replied, even though she desperately didn’t want to let go.

Bo pouted, “Do we have to? And what happened to three days?”

“Do YOU want someone coming and interrupting us? At least this way we can give them fair warning.” Bo thought it over then nodded. “Besides I’m here for two weeks. I think that’ll be plenty of time.”

_'Two weeks?'_ Bo smiled, excited at having her lover so long. “Come on. The sooner you see everyone the sooner we can get home.”

Lauren laughed at Bo’s enthusiasm and allowed herself to be pulled into the main part of the bar. Instantly they heard clapping and applause. Up on the bar a banner read, “Welcome Home Lauren/Happy Anniversary Lovebirds”. Both women smiled as they walked to where their friends stood, all grinning brightly. Almost immediately they were pulled into waiting arms.

“It’s good to have you back, Lauren,” Dyson said, hugging his sister tightly. Bo watched as the siblings clung tight to each other before turning to Tamsin and pulling her into a brief hug.

"Thank you," She said, pulling back to smile at the blonde.

"You're welcome Bo, it'll be good to see you not moping around for awhile," Tamsin joked, earning a roll of the brunette's eyes, but a smile none the less.

Everyone stood in a loose circle near the bar, Bo and Lauren surrounded by their friends surrounding them.  Bo felt her heart warm as Lauren moved among them, hugging and laughing as they welcomed her home. Around them, there were others that would shout their greeting, a few thank yous were thrown. Despite the nights spent worrying and the days spent waiting. Despite the terror whenever the news reported another army troop attacked, Bo felt proud. Lauren, her goofy, geeky lover, put her life on the line to keep others safe. How could she not feel pride?

A flash startled Bo from her thoughts and she turned to glare at an unrepentant Kenzi as the Goth was looking down at her camera.

“Yep, see?” She pointed at the LCD. “Gooey eyes.”

Kenzi and Hale laughed as Bo smacked her sister on the arm before looking at the picture. She felt Lauren come up behind her, strong arms wrapping around her waist as Lauren leaned her chin on her shoulder. “You look cute, even with the goofy look on your face.”  
Bo smiled over her shoulder, pressing a kiss to Lauren’s cheek just as another flash blinded them both.

“Jesus Kenz, really? First night back and you’re trying to blind me?” Lauren grumbled, pulling back so both she and Bo could rub their eyes. Again Kenzi’s smile was unrepentant and neither woman could stay angry for long. Especially when Kenzi jumped between them and pulled them both close to snap another picture. Everyone laughed and drinks began to flow, the revelry began in earnest and they were soon caught up in the joy. Despite how much Bo wanted to take Lauren home, she couldn’t deny how good it felt to be surrounded by all her family.

Nor how good the booze was. Seemed Trick had brought down the good stuff for Lauren’s homecoming.

The two found themselves out on the dance floor many times, dancing with multiple people, but always gravitating towards one another again and again. Hands constantly touched, brushing over shoulders, hips, hair, almost unconsciously seeking reassurance that this was real. When they found themselves within one another’s arms again Bo buried her head into Lauren’s neck, breathing in the heat and perfume of her skin. She brought her hands under the hem of Lauren’s shirt, playing her hand over soft curves and the lines of muscle. These were familiar and yet still as enticing as the first time.

The familiarity was broken by a jagged line of puckered skin along Lauren’s waist. Bo paused, her breath catching as she realized this was new. She had no delusions about Lauren’s job, knew it was dangerous. But finding new scars always left her breathless, the fear of danger that her lover put herself in painfully real.

But Lauren knew this, she said nothing, but simply cupped her hands around Bo’s face and pulled her into a kiss. There was passion, the same passion that simmered whenever they touched, but more importantly there was love and the assurance that Lauren was alive and she was here. When the kiss finally broke both were breathless for a moment.

“Let’s go home,” Lauren finally whispered, just as out of breath and shivering as her lover. As much fun as it had been to be among family and friends once more, she needed time alone with Bo.


	3. Chapter 3

After reminding Kenzi repeatedly to go over to Hale’s and picking up Lauren’s bag from Tamsin’s car, Lauren and Bo made their way to Bo’s home. Neither spoke, despite the innumerous questions and statements and promises dancing on their tongues. Once inside Lauren paused to take a look around, smiling at the familiar mismatched furniture, bare or all together missing walls, the random coffee cups or wine glasses dotting most level surfaces.

“Glad to see something things haven’t changed,” She smirked, dropping her jacket and bags beside the couch. She turned in time to see Bo roll her eyes.

“It has charm,” Bo defended.

“Just like her owner,” Lauren joked, jumping out of the way at the hand striking out at her shoulder. She caught it instead and pulled Bo close, dropping her nose into the crook of Bo’s neck. For just a brief moment, as often happened when she first closed her eyes, sand and mortar fire filled the darkness, but it was silenced when she felt Bo’s fingers tangle in her hair and she heard Bo humming softly near her ear.

“You’re here,” Bo whispered. Whether it was a statement or assurance didn’t matter, it banished the last of the desert and brown eyes blinked open to stare at her lover. Both smiled before turning and walking up the stairs to Bo’s room. There they stopped by the bed, and Lauren waited.

Bo unbuttoned the shirt, letting it drop to the floor with barely a whisper as she brought her hands up to Lauren’s skin. The familiar ritual that they went through whenever Lauren returned was automatic, done many times before it was almost muscle memory now. She started with the scar she found while at the club, seeing that it began just above her hipbone and traveling around her waist, almost the full length of Bo’s hand. “This?”

“An enemy’s knife. Hand to hand,” Lauren whispered, honest, but not wanting to give too many details.

Bo bit her lip, but moved her hand up to a puckered scar on the inside of her left arm. To her surprise Lauren laughed, “Me being a klutz. I burned myself by accident on an engine block when I was trying to fix our transport.” Bo covered the spot with her hand and leaned into her lover, laughing along with her, though harder and longer as her relief swept through her. She pressed into Lauren’s body, wrapping her arms tight around her torso and burrowing into her arms.

“Dummy,” She breathed, finally feeling the last of her anxiety leave. 

“You love me for it.”

Bo smirked and kissed Lauren deeply, pulling back momentarily to push Lauren back on the bed. The blonde landed with a soft ‘oof’, smirking up at her enthusiastic lover. “Among other things,” Bo answered before climbing on top of Lauren and silencing any smart ass comeback with another passionate kiss. They spent the next few hours reacquainting themselves with one another, writing promises and love with their fingertips on heated skin as their words became little more than breaths shared between kisses.

When finally the room quieted to the sleepy shifting of bodies beneath tangled sheets, the sun was blushing the sky into the gold and pinks of a new day, ‘I love you’s hung in the air among the shafts of light peeking through curtains.


End file.
